Tragedy in the Hitachiin Family
by Bloody Dupre
Summary: the last two hitachiin left deals with a death then there is only one left


It has been 3 years since the news of Kaoru's death reached the other Hitachiin siblings, the youngest one had it hard for her to take in about her kitty had been killed on a job.

On a certain day the youngest Hitachiin woke up in Kaoru's bed, slowly got ready for school she didn't care if she was late or not, she went over to her only brother she had left and woke him up when he got up he asked "Ageha, are you okay to go to school?" the reply she gave him made him worry about her all day along with everyone in the Host Club including the clients. She would sit in a corner, by Hikaru, or by herself by a window holding a plushy of Kaoru and her stuffed kitty doll crying silently, the only person that could cheer her up right now is Kyoya Ottori, he knew not to bring up anything about Kaoru in front of her. After the club closed up for the day, she walked home alone so she could think and not worry Hikaru more. As she walked home she would keep calling Kaoru's phone, she knew in her heart that there is no way that Kaoru could have died that easily she kept hearing her name being whispered through the phone and in her ear, she turned around to see if Kaoru was there behind her it had started to snow and drops of blood fell onto the snow she looked down at her arm it started to bleed and then looked down at her outfit and saw blood staining it, scared as she was she called Hikaru but it was too late for him to get to her in time to save her, there she laid in the snow face down in a pool of blood but not until she saw the face of her and Kaoru's killer, she was shocked to see it was Tamaki Suoh or what she believed was him but it really was Umehito Nekozawa.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I am so sleepy…ever since…Kaoru died, all I have been doing is sleep. I hear a voice tries to wake me…is that you? Kaoru? I open my eye. I sense a bitter tone in my voice…it sounded shaky. "Hikaru?" she says softly. I just fall back asleep. Yes, it was not Kaoru, but my baby sister Ageha. Her face looks really sadden. "Hika its time to go to school." She says. I turn around, "I'm not going." I dream about many things….What could happen if Kaoru was here, how its different, and the biggest, if I died, I would be reunited with Kaoru. I sometimes get thoughts about if I died. I feel warmth next to me…I wake up in a cold sweat, I turn my head. It was Ageha. She hugged around me and cuddled. I kiss her on her forehead and fall back asleep. I wake up to Ageha screaming. I look at her. She is on her butt, looking at the door in horror. "What is it ageha!" I rush towards her, I hug around her, even though I am really sweaty. She points the door… "K-K-Kaoru…" I rub my eyes…I see…Kaoru? "Kaoru?!" Kaoru was as if he was a ghost like figure…The ghost Kaoru nods. "It is I brother and sister-" he is interrupted by ageha. "H-how?" she says shakily. She grips me tighter. "Ageha, I'm here as a ghost. I was summoned here to give you a wish…" he pauses. I look at him in disbelief. "Any wish but one rule…" Ageha nods shakily and whispers, "ok" there is a silence…until ghost Kaoru says… "You can't wish me back alive." He says seriously. Ageha's eyes widen. "Then what's the point in wishing?!" She screams. "Its to make you happy." replies. "Happy? Happy?! Like I'm happy-your gone. How am I happy?!" ghost Kaoru looks down. "Ageha, its sad." Ageha looks at him, not in anger, but in fear. "Its sad…you can't see happiness in Hikaru…" she quickly looks at me. "I'm in him, I'm in his heart." Tears start to form in Ageha's eyes. She felt really cold so I hug her back. She's been telling me that she misses Kaoru as much as I do…we die on the inside…but now all we have is eachother…At the funeral Ageha had given Kaoru a kiss…but then started crying…she started screaming and wouldn't let go of Kaoru. I really hope she is okay… Ageha, once she started, she can't stop. Ghost Kaoru comes towards Ageha, whose face is looking down. "Don't worry." She looks up. "Ill always be in your heart, as I said. Please don't be sad by my leaving..." He looks at me. "And Hikaru." He started. "Don't be sad too. Your stronger, your both strong enough to handle this." I nod. " I must go, so farewell." Ghost kaoru is about to disappear, Ageha reaches for him, but before she knew it, brother was gone. I cry in silence, I never wanted my sister to ever find me in this state. Ever. I hug her tightly. "Ageha," I say. She looks up from my chest, more tears. "Don't worry...we can do it. I know you can, as long as I'm with you, nothing can break our love." Ageha narrows her eyebrows. "But kaoru is not here! How can you -" She is caught off. "Ageha! Listen!" I start in a whispered yell. She looks stunned. "I know we can do it, because I love you. So stop doubting and look at the is still with us. Can you feel it?" Ageha touches my chest to feel my heart beat. "Do you understand? " she looks up with tears in her eyes. "Kaoru is with us." I stick my hand on her chest. "He's also in you." I start to cry. I face my head down to the ground, I never want Ageha to see me cry...I hug her close to me. She hugs me back, "Hika, will Kaoru be in our hearts'?" I grin, "yes. Forever." I kiss her tears away and hugs her again. She falls asleep in my arms, she is so cute when she sleeps like that...I pick her up and lay her on our bed, I lay next to her and soon fall asleep. I'm in a room full of clouds and its bright, ah the light! When I opened my eyes, before me stood our dead brother, kaoru. "Kaoru!" I hug him. "We miss you so much!" He doesn't hug back, which gives me a feeling that something's wrong. He looks down at the clouds that we were stepping on. I pick up Kaoru's chin, "What's wrong?" All of the sudden Kaoru kisses me on the lips and everything is bright again. I wake up to Ageha kissing my lips. "Wake up! We are going to be late..." she gets up. Why am I always up last? She hums to herself. "Late for what?" I say a little confused. "Well duh, school." She says in a silly tone. She is happy today...I get up and pull my clothes on and we are out the door. The whole limo ride was quiet...nothing but the wind blowing. Until we get to school, she looked very sad so I decided to ask her. As I was about her, Kyoya came. "Hello Ageha, what's wrong?" He asks. Ageha just looks up, "nothing." Is all she says, then she smiles. Kyoya pets her head..."good" He then looks at me. "Oh hi Hikaru." I wave and walk away. I'm worried about her, is she still sad? Is she depressed? I just head to the host club room. I open the door to, what you may call chaos. Tamaki was in his corner of depression, Honey was trying to do cartwheels(mori trying to calm him down), haruhi was writing something furiously and kyoya and Ageha were just there for the show...what? Well I'm not surprised. But...I see Ageha happy...which makes me happy too. I smile and laugh a little. Maybe this is the start, the start of a new life? My eyes shoot wide open. What happened? Then I feel a pain in my forehead..ow ow ow! "Goodmorning Ageha, Kaoru..." its silent. I sit up quickly to realize that they weren't there...Where can they be?! I rush downstairs and scream,"Ageha! Kaoru!" I fall to my knees and starts to cry, a maid comes rushing to me. "What's wrong?" She asks. Dad comes running in. "Hikaru! What happened?" I still look at the ground. "They..." They both look at me in confusion. "'They' what?" They are both..."they are gone." I say softly. Dad looked sad," yes they are." I remember the joy, happiness, the fun, the love...all of it. I start to laugh uncontrollably.. "Ha ha ha!" I just couldnt stop. I understood...that I missed them so much..."what's wrong?!" Dad and the maid asks. I stop for a moment, I'm still giggling though. "Ageha and kaoru!" They give me confused looks. I then see Ageha and kaoru as ghost like figures. "Hi Nii-san" Ageha says sweetly. " I smile,"hi baby sister..." Kaoru waves,"hello brother" I wave back. "W-why are you guys here?" I ask... they both give me sad stares. What could it be? To haunt my soul? "Brother go." Kaoru says. "What?" I ask. "Go on and be free, have your own life and take care of yourself... " Ageha says finally before they disappear. "Yeah?!" Dad asks. I snap back to what's going on now. U remember now..."They are still here." I come out with. Dad grabs my shoulders. "They are gone hikaru...long gone.." I shake my head, "nope. They're still here-" I touch dad's chest. "They are still here, in our hearts." I smile with tears streaming down. Dad also smiles and then hugs me, I hug back. Maybe this is what they wanted, for us to live on and make new memories...


End file.
